


All For You

by NathanielCardeu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Memory Alteration, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/pseuds/NathanielCardeu
Summary: Love triangles seldom end well. Most resolve themselves peacefully, others--the fortunately rare few--implode in violence and death.This is one of the latter.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



**Prologue**

 

The living section of the floor was ablaze, and the acrid smoke skated along the austere ceiling; the Malibu sunshine filtered through the toxic clouds, the surf crashing far below barely audible over the crunch of broken glass under heavy, metal-shod feet.

 

Servos whined as the figure crouched in front of the crumpled shape on the floor. Fingers gently stroked the blood-soaked hair, the eyes behind the impassive mask of the Iron Man armour red-rimmed and tear stained.

 

“I did it… for you…”

 

The electric yellow gaze turned towards the voice, hands clenching into fists and standing once more.

 

“It has all been… for you…” she whispered, coughing blood onto her chest and struggling to rise. Her left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, and she gave a moan of pain.

 

The suit of armour lifted one hand, aiming at the woman on the floor, and the whine of the repulsor, set for maximum, built rapidly.

 

The explosion that rocked the house startled the few remaining birds, and they scattered in fear.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 1**

 

“That'll be all, Miss Potts.”

 

“Very good, Mister Stark.” The leggy redhead turned to leave, a half smile on her lips when his voice stopped her.

 

“I like it when you say that. Well, say it _like_ that.”

 

“Like… what, exactly?” Pepper turned around, and he could see the half-smile had disappeared, replaced with a frown; the one that usually meant he was a couple of sentences away from trouble.

 

“You know... like you know what's best for me,” Tony smirked. “Which you obviously do.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because no one else has stuck around long enough to understand me like you have. And I'm an open book.”

 

Pepper's mouth twitched slightly. “‘An open book'?”

 

“To you, at least.”

 

“Dinner's at seven. Happy will pick you up at half past six. Do not be late.” Her frown brooked no argument.

 

“Ever known me to be late?” he said, turning back to his workbench and gesturing to his idiot sidekick. “Hey, Dum-E, hold the lens still this time... there are only two of these left… Don't make me regret putting you back together.”

 

“If you're not late, you don't show up,” Pepper said over her shoulder as her heels tapped away from him. “So make sure you show.”

 

He didn't really hear much more, already lost in his work. “Friday, play something lively, would you?” he said after a while.

 

“Did you have anything in mind?” the disembodied voice asked with an Irish brogue.

 

“Something with a beat will do. Right, let's get back on the horse… Oh! Give us some early Aerosmith.”

 

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

Time passed in a blur of rock music and sparks, and he was barely aware of it until a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Delicate operation… sneaking up on people holding power tools isn't generally advisable, Miss Potts…”

 

“Neither is getting a lady’s name wrong, Mister Stark,” said a familiar British accent. “Though the way you jumped just now as if I had slid a finger up-”

 

“Yes, thank you, Miss Parkinson.”

 

“-your back,” Pansy finished, “was most satisfying.”

 

Tony paused in what he was doing, glancing over his shoulder at the tall, dark-haired woman stood at his shoulder. She was stood close, close enough for him to smell her perfume; he was sure she deliberately chose scents that made his knees weak. “Mute,” he muttered, and the music cut off abruptly. “How long have you had access to my lab?”

 

“I’ve always had access to places I am… needed, shall we say?”

 

Tony grimaced, the reminder of her employer taking the edge off of the flutter of attraction he felt. “S.H.I.E.L.D has its ways, as always-” 

 

“I’m not _just_ working with S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Pansy spoke over him.

 

“-barging in whenever they want,” Tony persevered. “In that case, what does Mufasa want with me now?”

 

“MACUSA,” she murmured.

 

“Them too. You know, it was my understanding that after that little incident in London-”

 

“Large explosion, massive property damage…” Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

 

“-we’d be cut a little slack by you people.”

 

“To be honest we, the magical community, could not care less about what you get up to when you’re flying around in your metal condom-”

 

“It’s more of a ‘prosthesis’,” he muttered, a little petulantly.

 

“-as long as it doesn’t impact upon our society. You may be happy to announce who you are to the world, but we are of an older mindset.”

 

“Staid, boring, old fashioned…”

 

“Set in our ways, yes, but able to keep ourselves under control. We are not in the habit of causing large scale property damage because aliens are looking for our jewellery.”

 

“We don't go looking for trouble.”

 

Pansy raised an eyebrow, the simple gesture somehow filled with elegance and condescension at the same time. “Trouble finds you? And you don't think that you consistently paint a target on your own arse?”

 

“Not deliberately…”

 

“You know what I think, Tony?” she said, her lips caressing his name. “I think you're constantly bored, and looking for excitement. You realise that's usually a sign that something is missing in your life, right?”

 

Tony grinned, liking the look in her eyes. “And what are you suggesting, Miss Parkinson?”

 

The dark eyes flashed as the woman brushed something from his shoulder. “I'm just thinking that someone in need of constant excitement and… stimulation, like you, might not be getting fulfilled in his personal life. Workplace romance seldom goes well, after all.”

 

“Pepper and I make it work,” he said, but he could see doubt--or dismissal--in her eyes.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. But it’s… difficult. What with you also being a world travelling superhero, it's not exactly the consistent relationship someone like Pepper truly craves. Nor the explosive one that you desire. You would probably be better suited with someone… special…”

 

“Pepper’s special.” Tony could hear the waver in his own voice and frowned.

 

“That’s true, but she’s also fragile--physically speaking--and needs someone that will be there for her, not going out and throwing themselves directly into the path of a nuclear missile, or attempting to punch a giant purple space dildo in the face…”

 

“He did punch me first. He needed punching back.”

 

“I'm sure,” Pansy murmured. “Most workplace relationships can carry an air of danger; the thrill of being caught. You don't have that with Pepper, do you?”

 

“Maybe I don't need that any more.”

 

One side of her mouth lifted in a mocking smile. “If you wish to continue doubting what your heart is telling you, who am I to stop you?”

 

Before he could formulate a witty response, she was walking away.

 

“You're late, by the way, Mister Stark. Happy is upstairs, waiting for you.”

 

Tony watched her leave, his eyes drawn to her behind as it swayed seductively. There was a whine of servos, almost like reproach. He glared at Dum-E. “You keep quiet, dum dum.”

 

~~~

 

“Friday… where is Tony?” Pepper's voice trembled slightly. She drew a deep breath and let it out through her nose.

 

“Mister Stark has left the building, Miss Potts.”

 

“Did he say where he was going?”

 

“Not that I recall.”

 

“Show me the bedroom.”

 

A screen flickered to life, the picture resolving quickly to show the large room. The full length, wide windows showing the coastline, the sun rising high in the sky. It revealed the rumpled bedclothes on the large bed. And the woman, wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the open door to the balcony. A cigarette was held lightly between her fingers, and she blew a cloud of smoke out into the air.

 

“This is live?”

 

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

 

“Show me half an hour ago,” Pepper said tightly.

 

“I can't do that, Miss Potts,” Friday said, apologetically.

 

“Protected, or…?”

 

“Deleted, Miss Potts.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Pepper hissed, striding from the room. Her heels clicked loudly on the light wood floor, every step filled with anger. Her stomach was a churning mess of pain and suppressed anger; she needed to keep it under control to deal with this woman.

 

Pansy gave her a cursory glance, the blanket she held around her slipping open at the back. “Pepper,” she murmured in greeting, unconcerned at her nakedness.

 

“What are you playing at, Parkinson?”

 

“Nothing I do is designed to be frivolous. I certainly don’t ‘play’. There’s a reason for it all.”

 

“Like seducing my fiancé?” Pepper spat.

 

“Do you believe him to be innocent?” Pansy turned, dropping the blanket and stepping towards the bed to pick up a silk robe. She didn’t bother to cinch it closed, and Pepper struggled to keep her eyes on the other woman’s. Pansy’s mouth twitched. “You don’t, do you?”

 

“He has previous,” Pepper said, reluctantly.

 

“And you are fed up with feeling like this.”

 

“Women throwing themselves at the billionaire, the superhero? Of course, I am!”

 

“You could leave him…”

 

“So you can swoop in?” Pepper gave a bitter laugh. “I love him.”

 

“Did you know he still refers to himself as a 'playboy’? It's a strange thing for an engaged man to say. How seriously do you think he takes your engagement?”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Pepper whispered, taking a half step backwards as Pansy moved around the bed. She could feel the heat from the other woman's skin, her bare breasts tantalisingly close. Pepper gave herself a shake and stepped aside, walking towards the window.

 

Parkinson was beautiful, sensual, and clearly knew what she wanted, which could be Tony, or--a mad part of her whispered--her. The witch had come to her some months back, working as a liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and MACUSA, being a go-between for Stark Industries. She was kind and friendly, and Pepper liked her and had grown to rely on her in many cases. Recently though...

 

“I do not believe that you and Tony belong together, and I am sorry if that sounds cruel and heartless…”

 

“So you have _sex_ with him to prove your point?”

 

“The thing you have to think about is that you _believe_ that he had sex with me, despite being engaged to you. You believe him capable and willing to cheat on you. That you do not trust him implicitly.”

 

“You're in our bedroom, naked, and Tony is gone. What am I supposed to think?”

 

“I cannot read your mind, Pepper. I can, however, tell something of your emotions. You are not sure of him, and even the slightest suspicion is enough to make you think the worst.”

 

Pansy finally cinched the robe together, and Pepper wondered at the slight flutter of disappointment that danced through her at the motion, seen in the reflection in the large floor to ceiling window.

 

“You need someone more reliable, less self-centered. Someone who would put you first.”

 

Pepper gave a snort of laughter, looking over her shoulder with a sneer. “Someone like you?” The wash of emotion--and the mental imagery--that raced through her made her turn away quickly to hide her flushed cheeks.

 

“A funny thing to say, Miss Potts,” Pansy whispered a strange note in her voice. “I thought you believed me to be after your fiancé?”

 

“Slip of the tongue-”

 

“Sounds delightful…”

 

“-I thought you meant for Tony…” Pepper shut her eyes and bit her lip. There was silence from behind her. When she eventually turned around, Pansy was gone.

 

~~~

 

“This isn't right.”

 

“That's you!” Pepper said tightly, her arms wrapped around herself.

 

“I can see that-”

 

“You bastard…”

 

“-but it's not right!” Tony insisted, frowning at the screen.

 

“I know!”

 

“No, not the situation--though I admit, that's terrible--but the timing.”

 

“Don't try to be clever, Tony. It just makes you come across like a smug prick! That is a video of you, butt naked, ploughing a redhead that is not me! Isn't it?” Pepper was shouting, tears standing in her eyes, fists clenched.

 

Tony looked up at her, for once unable to find anything to say. His Adam's apple bobbed a couple of times as he glanced back and forth. “Pepper…”

 

“Don't!” she cried, backing away from his outstretched hand. “Just don't touch me, Tony!”

 

She stared at him, her lip trembling. Slowly and deliberately she pulled the ring from her finger and placed it on Tony's workbench.

 

“Pep, come on…”

 

“Pansy was right about you… about me…”

 

“Parkinson? What has  _ she  _ been saying to you?”

 

“I can't trust you-”

 

“You know she came on to me?”

 

“-and if I can't trust you, we shouldn't be together. And I don't care what Pansy did, or didn't do. This isn't about her-”

 

“I didn't do anything with her, by the way. Just in case we're keeping score?”

 

“-this is about you being untrustworthy!” Pepper raised her voice over him.

 

“This is all wrong!” Tony insisted.

 

“I will send you a letter to confirm it, but I think it would be best if I resigned from Stark Industries-”

 

“You can't quit.”

 

“-with immediate effect,” she finished, ignoring him. “Please don't try to talk me out of it.”

 

His mouth worked soundlessly, and he looked around, eyes flicking everywhere but at her. When he finally looked at her, his eyes were blank, emotionless. “Why would I,” he said quietly, “you seem to have made up your mind with only the barest facts to go on… hard to argue with such determination.”

 

The tears spilled then, and she turned, snatched her clutch bag off of the desk, and walked away without another word.

 

Tony started to go after her after a moment of hesitation but stopped short as the tip of the wand pressed gently against the back of his neck.

 

“ _ Imperio _ .”

 

He didn't speak,  _ couldn't _ speak. He simply stood, mute, as Pansy stepped around him and plucked the ring off the bench. 

 

“Well done, Tony,” Pansy said quietly.

 

His eyes were wide, and his fingers twitched, but Pansy gave him little more than a cursory glance.

 

“I didn't expect her to take it so well,” Pansy said with a slight laugh. “I’m almost disappointed she didn't try to stab you with something.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Tony said through stiff lips and gritted teeth.

 

“Well, look at you,” she cooed, simpering over her shoulder at him. “You’re stronger than you look. Careful you don’t burst a blood vessel though. Just do as you’re told, when you’re told, and stop trying to resist me. It’s easier that way, trust me.”

 

She held his gaze for a moment longer, watching him struggle against the Curse that overrode his body's commands. After a moment she gave a smirk and turned away again.

 

“I've watched you two for the last few months, helped you in your daily lives. I've tried to show both of you the way, but you're too damn stubborn, the pair of you.” She turned around again, eyes flashing. “You cling to a relationship that doesn't fulfil you; she clings to a man that could never be right for her. It is frustrating to see this happen when you know that you are the better person for them when you are doing this for them… for love.

 

“Still…” Pansy walked closer to Tony, and he strained to move away, “it'll be over soon. I think some sort of tragic accident? It'll be terribly sad, of course, but I'm sure we'll both get over it, eventually.” She stroked his cheek gently. “Bless you. All this technology, and still just a man underneath it all. I guess that's the advantage I have as a witch; you take  _ my _ technology--my wand--and I could probably still hurt you.”

 

Pansy turned away again, dropping the ring onto the floor. Beckoning, she left the laboratory, Tony following after her. He moved jerkily, fighting each step, refusing to give in.

 

“It is much easier if you stop fighting, Tony. The freedom from choice? Some have called it pleasant.”

 

She came to an abrupt stop, eyes widening at the furious looking woman stood in the main room.

 

“Pepper… I thought you had left.”

 

The fire crackled to one side, and the large floor to ceiling windows that filled the far wall allowed the sun's light in, casting the room in warm, golden hues.

 

“I changed my mind,” Pepper said quietly, staring over Pansy's shoulder at Tony.

 

Pansy sighed. “He cheated on you. Blatantly. Why do you hang on to him?”

 

“Because he was right,” Pepper said. “The timing is off.”

 

“Timing?”

 

“That redhead. She and Tony had a one-night thing a number of years ago. That's an old recording.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“I had Friday replay it, and enhance the image. There's a magazine on Tony's nightstand. It’s amazing, the clarity this system can achieve!”

 

“You know it doesn't change anything?”

 

“It changes a lot,” Pepper said, pulling a pistol from her clutch bag.

 

“Hold on, Pepper…” Pansy stammered, holding her hands up, “let's think this through.”

 

“I've already done my thinking,” Pepper said tightly. “Somehow you changed the date on the recording, but you can't change everything, or trick everyone. Whatever it is you're doing to him, stop it. Now!”

 

“You don't trust him, why won't you let him go?”

 

“Because I love him!”

 

“And love triumphs over trust?” Pansy sneered. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re better than that!”

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“Do what?” Pansy glared for a moment before rolling her eyes a little. “Very well. I have access to Friday, same as Tony does. It was easy enough to do what I needed to do once I made Tony add me as an authorised user.” She tightened her grip on her wand. “Unfortunately you two are too stubborn to realise when someone is helping you.”

 

“So now you're going to kill me?”

 

Pansy tilted her head to one side, her smile surprisingly soft and open. “There has to be a death. It's the only way to make sure no one is tempted to go back.”

 

“This is insane,” Pepper whispered, tightening her own grip, palm greasy with sweat.

 

“No, this is love,” Pansy said twitching her wand, and wordlessly disarming Pepper. The pistol flew across the room into her outstretched hand.

 

Pepper held her hands up. “Any time you want to get involved would be great.”

 

Pansy had time to raise one quizzical eyebrow before Tony rushed her. Wrapped tightly in his arms the pair fell to the floor in a tangled heap.

 

“Friday!” he shouted, desperately hanging onto the struggling woman. “Need some help here!”

 

Nothing happened.

 

With an explosion of noise that made Pepper scream in fright, Tony flew off of Pansy and crashed into the stonework above the fireplace.

 

“Tony!” Pepper screamed, running over and dropping to his side. Blood flowed from a cut above his eye. “You have to stop this,” she shouted at Pansy.

 

The witch had staggered to her feet, wand pointing at the pair. “There's no going back from this… A memory charm or two and this will have never happened.”

 

She pointed her wand, a burst of purple light leaping from the tip. Tony surged upwards, pushing Pepper to the side, the curse catching him on his side and knocking him aside. The glass table shattered under his weight, as Pepper fell onto the sofa behind him. Blood flowed from the deep cut, spreading across the stone floor.

 

“Friday, override epsilon five two,” he gasped, “password, ‘Potts’.”

 

“Too late, Mister Stark,” Pansy sneered, “it's time to finish this.” She stabbed forward with her wand, her face twisting with anger. “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ”

 

“Protocol sixteen sixteen!” Tony shouted, the green light glittering evilly in the firelight.

 

Shards of metal flew from hidden places in the ceiling, combining and joining together; repulsor gloves rocketed through the air, attaching to hands, boots clamped onto feet. The metal mask locked into place as the breast and backplate encased their target.

 

Flaming jets powered Pepper off the sofa as the rest of the armour enclosed her completely and launched her out of harm's way. With what control she had she fired a blast of energy, catching Pansy in the chest and hurling her backwards into a nearby wall. The witch landed in a heap, her blood smearing the white plaster above her.

 

Staggering upright, Pepper moved forward, the servos on the armour whining slightly. The fireplace had been smashed when she had crashed into it, spilling burning logs onto the floor and setting the furnishings alight.

 

Slowly, carefully she approached the body near to her, her metal boots crunching on the broken glass. Gently she pulled Tony's shoulder towards her. He flopped onto his back, eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

 

“No… Tony… no, this can't be happening…”

 

“I did it… for you…” Pansy gasped weakly.

 

Pepper glared at her, tears in her eyes behind the impassive mask. Standing once more her hands clenched involuntarily into fists, her teeth grinding.

 

“It has all been… for you…” Pansy whispered. A cough wracked her body, blood trickling from her lips and spackling her chest. She attempted to gather her feet under her, but her left leg was horribly broken, and she could only moan in pain.

 

Pepper lifted a hand, and the whine of the repulsor, set for maximum, built rapidly.

 

“I love you, Pepper… Remember that, no matter what happens after… I did this because I love you.”

 

“I will  _ never _ forgive you for what you have done!” Pepper said.

 

Pansy's wand flicked in rapid fashion and Pepper found herself unable to move, only her eyes free. Unbalanced, she tilted forward and fell to the floor, arm still outstretched. The whine of the repulsor wound down rapidly until the only sound was that of the flames licking the sofa, and the seagulls outside.

 

Pansy dragged herself towards Pepper, hugging her close and resting her head against the metal helmet. “When you have had time… when you realise how good I am for you, how good we are together, you will. You'll love me. Trust me, I know what’s best for you.”

 

Pepper tried to speak, tried to move, but the curse overrode her attempts and she could only watch the suit's readouts and HUD.

 

“Friday, re-establish connection: Parkinson, Pansy.”

 

“Welcome back, Miss Parkinson,” Friday said casually, as if all hell wasn't going on around them.

 

“Purge all data and video recordings relating to today's date. Activate self-destruction sequence.”

 

A short time later an explosion rocked the building as Friday’s central processors overloaded. The noise startled the nearby seagulls, and they scattered in fear, flying away from the oily cloud of smoke that rolled up into the sky.

 

~~~

 

**One Week Later...**

 

“Have you seen today’s paper?”

 

There was a sleepy, questioning moan as the other woman stirred on her sun lounger. “You shouldn’t read that nonsense, Gin, love.”

 

“It’s just… this man…”

 

The sun lounger creaked slightly as the other woman shifted slightly, hearing the dangerous tone in the woman’s voice.

 

“Pansy… I… I know this man…” Virginia whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the large picture; short dark hair, sunglasses, a trimmed goatee surrounding his mouth.

 

_ I did it for you… _

 

The words echoed in her head, ricocheting between her ears. She could feel a pain deep inside her brain; it was an interesting sensation. Her vision blurred, the sting of the tears almost burning her. Sitting up caused her stomach to swirl unpleasantly.

 

_ Tony... _

 

Tears spilled down her cheeks, an icicle of pain slicing deep into her heart.

 

“Why do I feel like this?” she whispered.

 

“It's because he's famous, an Avenger. Earth's Protectors,” Pansy sneered, flicking her dark hair out of her face and sitting up. She gently tucked a red curl behind Virginia's ear. “Don't give it any more thought, darling.”

 

The blood drained from Virginia's face. “There's a picture of me too… Missing, presumed dead!?”

 

“Oh dear,” Pansy sighed, “here we go again.”

 

“Pansy,” Virginia growled, staggering to her feet. “I'll kill you…”

 

“No, you won't.”

 

“You killed my fiancé!”

 

Pansy sat up. “Yes, I did. I did it for you, Gin-”

 

“Pepper!”

 

“-and eventually, you will realise that I know what's best for you!”

 

“Where the hell are we?” Pepper stared around at the palm trees, the sand, the small beach hut nearby. “What is this place?”

 

“It's a beach, and you love it. And you love me too!” Pansy said, her voice rising as she stood now too. “Tony is gone, and he was never a good fit for you! Not like I am!”

 

“I  _ will _ kill you for this!”

 

Pansy smirked, her head on one side. She lifted her wand. “No, you won't.  _ Obliviate! _ ”

 

Pepper subsided at once, her eyes glazing over, expression blank.

 

“I guess we'll do this again until it sticks.” She stepped closer, her hand lifting to cup Pepper's cheek. Her thumb stroked across the smooth skin, as she kissed her mouth softly. “I love you, Pepper, and, eventually, you'll realise I know what is best for you. I do it all for you.”

 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> This little tale was written for Marvelous Magical's Love You to Death Bloody Valentine fic fest.
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing one, and enjoyed my first dip into the MCU. Hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Original Prompt
> 
> 1: XO 06  
> Prompt: A love triangle becomes deadly.  
> Pairing(s): Loki/Hermione/Thor OR Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Pansy Parkinson OR Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Steve Rogers  
> Suggested Kinks: Anything but the squicks.  
> Squicks: This should be a love triangle, not a triad or threesome.  
> Additional Notes: None


End file.
